Lie
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: AU-7-"Can you die now?" 18F27 R-M for blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

P: Hi everyone! hehehe I don't know if I'm going to continue writing CHV ... since it seems the possibly of it is 95% of not going to write it anymore ... so I decide to put a new fic (which I wrote after the results of the exams were out... haha) :D anyways FemTsu is here again!

Fem Tsu: I hate you… ;(

P: ;3 Don't worry this is the last one I promise!

FemTsu: Are you sure?...glares...

P: Hai... (I think...) (^_^)U...

Do not own KHR! thank you! :3

...

"I can't believe it! SHE did it… AGAIN!" loud voice was heard all throughout the conference room. Throwing the papers in the air, the man who was screaming before slammed his hand on the wooden table. "If this continues we might as well call ourselves 'chickens!" he was furious. The person in front stayed calmed and focused brown eyes glared as papers were floating like confetti in front of her.

The young lady started to open her mouth, "I believe we should not kill other weak families for the sake of showing our power. We are the Vongola, our purpose is to protect everyone. That is why unnecessary killings are not allowed and after all I've said it before I will change everything…"her tone was calm yet serious, orange flame glowed beautifully on her forehead, the once brown eyes were now glowing in bright orange. Wearing a silk grey ruffled shirt tucked in a black a-line skirt, brown hair tied neatly in a high ponytail, a pair of 4-inch black high heeled closed shoes with black stockings and a blue stoned ring on her right ring finger. The people inside the room were all awed at the young lady's simple yet elegant appearance.

But the man who was in front of her twitched as he continued to speak, "Change… what is wrong with the old one? Tell me, Vongola Decimo?" he said challenging the young lady. "Over generations, we are known to be the most powerful family in the mafia world. But what we were doing before..." she stood up from her seat and continued, "… were all stupid… Mafia is not just about killing…" she took a deep breath and continued, "…but also protecting what we value the most. That is why the reason for not killing them is because…" she stopped and everyone including the man who was opposing was in silenced. "…Instead..." she paused a moment as she felt her tone was slightly tingling, "i-instead... of having them killed, why won't we help them?" she finally said.

"The Boss is right! The Colombrino Family can be useful to us! After all many they are currently developing more improved Moscas! and new weapons" one of the members of the meeting stood up, "Decimo, You are right! Having them as our ally, we've got ourselves an asset!" The Vongola Decimo glared at the man, who quickly shuts his mouth and return to his seat.

"The real reason is because most of its family members are still young… and are being subjected to these… gruesome experiments." she continued as she faced at the big window. "Children who are left by their parents, abused by their parents, and some parents were killed." her hands gripped as a small flame covered her fist.

"I… All I want is…" she bit her lip and continued, "…to help them…" she said as the flame died down revealing a pair of determined brown eyes.

...

After the meeting, as everyone starting to leave the conference room, one of the members of the meeting walk past through the young lady and whispered, "The Colombrino aren't to be trusted… as well as those other families before... remember not all that you help will obey you..." the young lady was silent; not answering at what he said, and gave the man an apathetic impression.

"Che… A trash is always a trash…"he said leaving the room.

Soon as everyone was gone, the young lady took a deep breathed and exhaled loudly. "Finally… it's done! I thought I was going to die…" she said as she started to lie down on the table. Hearing a foot step the young lady turned and saw a familiar baby, "Reborn! When did you…" before she could finish her sentence a kick came forward her and ended having her face took the blow. "Ouch…" she said touching her cheek.

The baby smirked as he stood at the table, "Nice speech, but the end part was a disaster. You still lack confidence and you've put too much emotions with it. If you continue to speak like that, sooner people won't take you seriously." this made Tsuna sadly look down. "You're right, I still lack confidence… and I was very emotional... After all, everyone thinks of me as a failure anyway." She said as walked towards the window, "Even though I tried to become grandpa's ideal 'boss' I… Even if I am the direct descendant of the First boss… even if I have the right to inherit... to them I'm just a... Loser" The young lady clenched her fist as tears were starting to fall down on her cheeks.

The baby looked at her and walk closer towards the young lady, "You really are pathetic... Dame-Tsuna…" this made the young lady blinked and looked at the baby.

The young lady lowered her head then her sad look becomes a smile, "I can't just stay depressed all day! I gotta stay positive… like To-chan had said before..." she slapped her cheeks. "Oh I have to meet Gokudera-kun!" she looked at her watch as she exited the room leaving the baby.

Reborn noticed the brunette running as fast as she could and ended up tripping on the red carpet just before reaching the elevator...

"Hie! I forgot to change my shoes!"

"So that's why there was a paper bag right below her chair..." the baby thought as he look under the chair a brown papar with a pair of flat shoes.

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi ran towards the streets of Sicily, wearing a light orange flower printed dress, belt wrapped on her waist with a blue washed out denim jacket and a pair of light brown wedges. Her hair was long and straight brown with a small flower clip on one side, with a long flower necklace, and small shoulder bag.

Arriving at an Old Italian restaurant, she went inside the restaurant. "Tenth!" a voice was heard on her back, she startled at the name and quickly turned, "Gokudera-kun please stop addressing me!" she whispered as she covered her friend's mouth.

Sitting at a table near the window, "Really that fucking old fart said that to you! Why I oughta-" the silver haired young man reacted furiously making the female waitress run towards the counter. "Hie! Gokudera-kun, please stop. You're scaring the Miss." She tried to calm her friend.

Gokudera-kun sighed as he quickly seated down, "but Te-…" Tsuna quickly eyed him, "I mean Tsuna-san that man is just as rude as usual. When will he be killed anyway?" as he sipped his coffee making the girl look at him, "Gokudera-kun stop saying bad things." She said taking a sipped of her tea.

After a few more minutes their order Calzone came in, and a sudden ring was heard. "Oh it's my phone…hello…" the girl's eyes widened at what she heard. "W-what! I'll be there!" there was a fear in her tone of voice, shivering as she hurried towards the door.

The young man also stood up and holds her hand, "Tsuna-san, where are you going?" "I have to go back… the mansion… is burning…" she said shivering as she quickly moved out. Outside the restaurant, she took off her shoes and ran barefooted at the busy streets of Sicily, leaving her friend at the restaurant. The silver head felt a suddenly pain in his chest, "what is this feeling?" he ask himself.

"A feeling… that this is might be the last time that I'll see the Tenth?" he stared at the running brunette and quickly snapped out of it. "Tch... it's not the time to think...I have to hurry!" he thought as he went outside trying to catch up with the brunette.

...

Tsuna finally arrives at the Mansion and her eyes widened. Flames were around the vicinity, fire trucks and men in black suits used buckets of water and water pipes to extinguish the flames, while waiting for more fire trucks to arrive. Zoning out for a while, she remembered something, "The… ring!" she exclaimed. Taking off her jacket and bag and dropped her shoes, splashing a bucket of water into her body, and hurried towards the burning mansion.

"TENTH NO!" Gokudera who arrived at the scene shouted as he tried to enter the burning mansion but was blocked by the men in suits. "L-Let m-me go you assholes! Can't you see the Tenth's inside that fuckin' burnin' mansion!" he screamed as he tried to get away from them. "But you can't go inside now… by this time the fire is all over the place." "No… I have to go there… our boss is inside the mansion! So let me go…"

"Tenth!"

...

Inside the burning mansion, "ouch…" the girl quickly hold her one foot as she recklessly step on a warm metal and accidentally fell on the warm ground."Ouch..." she said rubbing her back. Continuing to stand up, " I have to hurry…" she said as she started to run again.

Finally arriving at her room, she then quickly opened her cabinet. She smiled as she saw the small box, opening it the box played a song and inside was a ring. A beautiful blue stoned ring with the Vongola crest on it. She hugged the box and quickly went outside the now burning room.

Looking around for an exit, she quickly remembered the underground exit. As she hurried towards the dirty kitchen and open the secret path. Going down, forgetting the smell of the sewer and the burns on her feet, she hurried towards the exit.

Almost reaching the exit the young lady hurried towards, when a robot came and punched the ground. Quickly evading, "It's a king mosca! And it's not just one. It's dozens of king moscas… wait their more bigger than the king mosca..." the girl thought as the robot charge towards her. She gulped at the huge robot and evades it again. "What should I do?" holding the box tightly as she closed her eyes. "I… I have no choice now… I have to do this…" opening her now orange colored eyes, the orange flame appeared on her forehead. "I have to fight… in order to survive…"

...

After two weeks…

"Kyou-san good work on delivering the shipment" a man with a pompadour hairstyle bowed 90 degrees in front of a black haired man. The black haired man looked at the man for a few seconds and went back to the ten wheeler truck. The pompadour hairstyle man blinked and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"A girl!" he thought as he saw the black haired man carried the girl on his arms. The girl's face, arms and legs was cover with bruises, her feet were burned, and her flower printed dress burned by bits which were mixed with blood and dirt, and was carrying a small box in her chest tightly. 'Where the heck did Kyou-san found a girl! And worst the girl's covered with blood! I don't like this...' he thought as he gulped staring at the bloodied girl.

The black haired man stared at the girl who was sleeping on his arms, remembering where he saw the girl. On the way back to the office, he was driving smoothly without any care when he saw the girl collapsed on the highway. Going down the truck to check the girl, he then saw an orange glow in her eyes that was slowly closing.

Hibari Kyouya couldn't help but felt mesmerized by the girl's eyes and decided to take her in.

...

P: …phew… that was done... anyways... for a while... beware of OCC-ness hahaha :D

Colombrino : I was searching for surnames in the internet... so it just pop out hahaha :D

P: Thank you for reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

P: Chapter 2 desu! :3

WARNING: NOW RATED M DUE TO BLOOD AND GORE IN THIS CHAP… SO NOT FOR THE FAINTED HEART! … THANK YOU!

* * *

7 years ago…

"_Phew..." the brunette who was wearing a white spaghetti strap top and pair of blue star printed shorts sighed as she fell on the muddy ground. "That was close…" she said trying not to sound tired. Her hands were burned but she didn't mind, leaning at the back of the sliver haired teen; she then observed their surroundings._

_There were tons of defused dynamites at the once hard sandy ground, a hose with water gushing out continuously. The brunette look at the boy at her back, the silver haired teen was looking at the ground with an impression of defeat all over his face. _

…

Few weeks later…

Smokes were obviously seen, and white lilies were place in front of the newly placed headstone. Gokudera stared at the grave and tears has started to fall. Holding the flower necklace that the brunette was wearing before, he gripped it almost smashing it to his bandaged hand. Remembering how the place was burned down then discovered piles of bloodily corpses underground, others were burned to ashes, some had loss their heads, hands, arms, and worst, holes in the head, eyes, at the chest and at the stomach area.

Everyone who went down and inspected the sewers and were all terrified and some even fainted at the gory scene. "I-It's a-a m-m-mon-monster w-wh-who d-d-did th-th-this!" one of the men cried as he accidentally step on a heart underneath the bodies. Gokudera quickly jump on the waters not caring all the blood. He's head was full of, "I gotta find the Tenth!" he said to himself desperately trying to find the girl and then grabbed into something.

It was the flower necklace the brunette was wearing before… the flower necklace was originally a gift from him which the brunette love wearing it.

…

"_T-Tenth!" the silver hair teen shouted as he managed to catch with the brunette. Tsuna blinked as she saw the silver head panting and looking at the ground. It was a week after Tsuna had save the silver head from the dynamites and had become her self-proclaimed right hand man. _

"_T-this is for you!" he said with an obvious pink tint on his face. Tsuna wondered and saw the necklace in the teen's hand. "Hie! Gokudera-kun, you don't need to give me anything!" she said. Girls at the hallway had started murmuring, and some were glaring at the brunette. _

"_T-thank you…" she said shyly as she took the necklace from his hand and place it on her neck. She smiled making the silver head's heart skipped a beat. _

…

During the funeral, he was there standing in front with the brunette's parents, and her grandfather. He could hear all the murmurs at the back. "Poor girl…" "I heard she was burned to ashes…" "But before she was burned it seems she had gruesomely killed all the Colombrino children…" "Tch… helping them? That's bullshit! That idiotic Decimo gets herself killed…"

Gokudera twitched at what he heard, negative comments and some were even praising the Tenth for killing the children. His fist gripped as he wanted to kill all the those who were commenting the his precious Tenth, but he was stopped by the brunette's father who decided to feign all the whispers around.

…

_The brunette sneezes as she started to pull out an old dust hard bound book at a dusty cabinet. "Gokudera-kun, I think you should clean your room once in a while cause if you don't I swear mushroom will start to grow…" she said as she continued to sneeze. _

_Gokudera quickly bowed his head and said, "I'm so sorry Tenth! It's just that I'm too busy in creating my g-script that I forgot to clean up! I'm really sorry!" he said when suddenly a pack of cigarettes fell on his shirt's pocket. _

"_Hie! Gokudera-kun, how many times did I tell you to stop smoking! If you don't quit you may not reach the age of 30!" she said as she started to inspect all the areas in the room. The silver head panic and said, "T-Tenth! P-Please stop! I promise I won't smoke anymore just don't pull that drawer!"_

"_Ow!" _

"_Tenth! Are you ok?"_

…

Memories of being with Tenth overflowed to him as he continued to stare at the gravestone. Tears were out and his hand gripped the necklace. "T-tenth… I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you…" he said as he kneeled down and bowed his head. "Tenth…. I'm sorry…" He continued and continued almost like he was waiting for an answer.

Somewhere near the grave behind the tree, a woman with long pinkish haired looked painfully at the young man who was kneeling down. And on her arms was Reborn who too had sympathized with the woman.

…

"_Where am I?" the brunette said as she was standing at the sewers. Blood were all over the place, pieces of junks and corpses were all over. She stared as if she didn't know what was going on. Suddenly a small boy was came crying…_

"_What happen?" she asked as she approached the boy. "B-Because… onee-chan told us that she will protect us… she told us we won't hurt anyone… onee-chan… s-said…" the boy was about continued. _

"_S-said?" Tsuna asked as kneeled down to the boy and was horrified at the appearance of the boy. Half of the boy's face was burned eyeball was out and side of teeth was exposed completely, and muscles were visibly shown. _

_Tsuna was terrified at the boy's face but the boy continued to look at her, "onee-chan… why?" the boy asked as tears of blood came out of the boy's eyes. Tsuna fell on the waters and started to crawl backwards and hands slowly creep on her legs… _

"_Why?" "Why?" 'Why?" 'Why?" those were the words repeating all over as bloodied young ones walking towards her and other corpses as well. "Stop… please…" she sobbed but the undead didn't care and continue towards her. _

"_MURDERER!" _

_This made the brunette broken… remembering all the fights, how she went berserk, how she mercilessly made a hole in the chest as well as the stomach and take of their limbs as they were chickens and young ones begged with tears. Pulling their heads as if they were dolls, pulling out the colons of the poor teenagers, hearts pulled with the aorta being forcedly stretched and eyeballs each being pulled out from the burned faces. _

_But the brunette was smiling… smiling insanely as tears were out and later started laughing… blood were all over her… licking the blood for her hand… she didn't care anymore… she was a monster… a demon… _

_She was… _

_AFRAID…_

…

Kyouya sighed as he arrived at his Grandmother's house. At the gate, he was then welcomed a girl with long light brown haired and was wearing a light yellow kimino. "Okaeri-nasai Kyouya-sama… Yukie-sama was expecting your visit…" the girl said politely while bowing.

The black haired young man entered the house and followed the girl. The girl then led him to a room first before meeting his grandmother. "Kyouya-sama, Yukie-sama has instructed me that to have you change your clothes." She said as the Kyouya saw a black yukata neatly place on the tatami mat.

He went in without speaking to the girl and closed the sliding door; after changing, he opened the sliding door and the girl who was waiting for him.

Arriving at the room, "Yukie-sama, Kyouya-sama is here…" the girl said before opening the slide door. Inside the room, an old woman who was sitting erectly staring on the green pillow in front of her, "Let him come in…" the old woman said with a cold tone.

"Hai…" the girl replied as she open the door.

…

As the tea were served the two then started to talk, "I'm going said this straight Kyouya… If you're going to continued with this stupidity… I have no choice but to have your company off in one week!" the old woman was furious but all Kyouya did was look at the old woman as he was immune to all the shouting.

Yukie sighed as she looked away, "if only your father hadn't spoiled you… then you wouldn't have been this thick skull!" she screamed again almost having a heart attack. "Oba-san…" Kyouya spoke as he kneeled down, "Hmph… I've already contacted Nagi-san…" she said making the black haired man stood up.

The old woman continued, "I told her the Omiai is within this week… exactly Saturday and I want to make sure that your schedule for that day will be free." "Oba-san… I-" the woman's eyes glared at the young man.

"What?" her eyes glared again as she prepared her cane. Hibari paused a bit and started, "For the past two months, I managed to earned 10 times as father did and also…" he paused… "_also? What?" _he closed his eyes and said, "I have a wife and I'm expecting a child to be born by next year…"

Yukie was speechless… she wondered, "How and when did… you…" "Excuse me…" he bowed before going out of the room.

…

Arriving at his apartment, he sighed remembering what he told his grandmother… Turning he look the girl staring at the window… she looked as if she was a vegetated person… he couldn't help but pity the brunette's state. She was wearing a white oversized polo and a pair of men's capri pants, all day the girl would constantly stared at the window and look at his pet yellow bird.

It's been a week since the brunette was in his apartment, remembering after the brunette woke up she was throwing tantrums and the neighbors tried to calm her down. Luckily, one of the neighbors was a neurologist and injected an anxiolytic drug to calm her down.

Kyouya couldn't help but look at her. The brunette was staring and petting with his bird. Humming, he then walked towards her. The brunette smiled and said, "Okaeri…" he sat down beside the brunette and gently place her head towards his shoulder. The brunette was surprise and look at the man, "I'm tired just let me sleep… if you wake me up…I'll bite you…" he yawned as he bend his head on the girl.

* * *

P: phew, I did it hahaha anyways this chapter is quite scary with all the blood, the gore, the heart, the colons and the eyeballs and umm… you got the point. (Maybe… because of watching Shiki kill those who tried to rap-... I mean harm Akira… I got the idea of writing the 'killing' part because of him hahaha as well as Keisuke who was holding a colon I guess... at the game version :D Me= TnC fangirl)

FemTsu: Oh shut up do you want someone to throw up!

P: umm… no… smiles…

FemTsu: …sigh…

P: FemTsu here is slightly psychotic…

FemTsu: Hey!

P: hahaha joke no she's not psychotic… ._.

Belated omedetto gozaimasu! To Tsuna-kun I was too busy… to greet you…

Thanks to everyone who read this! Hehehe :3


	3. Chapter 3

P: Chapter 3 desu! ~.^

I got inspired so I managed to write chap 3 hahahaha…Hearing Gero sang the ending song of Gokujo no Koibito! With Ask! (I miss Faneru :C … ) I became all jumpy and screamy… (Gero! I'm your fan!)

WARNING: Beware for chuber OCCness

* * *

…

At the front of the steel door, Tsuna gulped as her shivering hands touch the handles. "I-I-I…c-can d-do t-this…" the girl said to herself, she was wearing a pair of black denim pants, yellow-orange stripe sleeveless dress shirt with a white polo top to cover it and a pair of off-white closed shoes.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" the girl broke down, remembering how forgetful her father was. "WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME! THAT THERE'S A MEETING!" she was already screaming in her head and was hitting herself on the red carpet. Continuing to drift in despair, the girl was snapped to reality when the secretary called her. "Decimo… please the members of the meeting are waiting for you…" the secretary smiled making the brunette felt more tensed and thinking she was now six feet below the ground.

After few seconds, Tsuna gulped as she touched the handles again and open the door. Opening the door, pairs of blood thirsty eyes stared at her like she was a small rabbit. If she was a rabbit she would have run away by now, but she stood there trying to be a big bad wolf just like them. But utterly fails as she, in her head… was about to cry because of the murderous aura everyone were emitting. Except a pair who was waiting for her arrival.

Tsuna gulped as she smiled, "H-hello… e-everyone…" she bowed as she felt her legs were about to fall asleep betraying their pitiful owner. As she walked towards to the front forgetting a piece of wood on the floor, she trips and fell on her face flat.

Tsuna's father and grandfather hurried towards her and she stood quickly, "I'm ok! Really!" she said as little blood came out from her forehead. Everyone except the two looked more annoyed than before. She tried to laugh but she knew laughter wouldn't solve anything especially in front bloody thirsty mafia dons who sees you as a potential downer.

At the meeting, the brunette was asked to report about what was going on in their family. "W-what a-am going to report?" she was nervous to the point of having a nervous breakdown. Some were staring and waiting for her to speak others were minding their own business, "O-o-o-ou-our…F-F-P-P-Fa-Pa-Family…" she couldn't speak. Her tongue were stuck underneath her teeth, she was at the verge of tears her hands where shivering almost like she was about to have a seizure.

Grandfather sighed as he eyed the brunette's father, Iemitsu sighed as he decided to take over her daughter. "Decimo has been focusing on the development of underground hideouts and also she has been dealing with other Families to become our Allies." Her father said as if everything were true well have of it actually. But everyone didn't care on what she had planned, some commented at the back how stupid she was.

And she felt really stupid … so stupid she just want to hide under her bed begging the monster under her bed to kidnap her…

"_Please… kaibutsu-san…"_

"_Onee-chan…"_

_..._

This made the brunette woke up, and stood up from her futon she saw the black haired man looking at her. This made her shiver and tried to avoid his gaze to her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he moved a little closer to the girl. The brunette shivered as she slowly moved backwards, she winced as if she was a fragile animal. Kyouya sighed as he managed to stroke the girl's bangs.

The girl's eyes widened as she touches her bangs, she blinked and looked at the black haired man. "I won't hurt you…just relax…" he said with a deep voice and a smile as if the girl was a small animal. This made the girl calmed down and quickly touch his wrist. "…it's just that… I have this weird dream…" she said almost whispering. "A dream?" the girl nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

Kyouya looked at the poor girl, "um…anou" she said shyly, Kyouya look at the girl, "what is it Tsuna?" "Ah…eh… um…a-anou… a-a-an-an…"her voice was raspy as she could not say that word to him. "Kyouya-san… I…you…" her words were all jumbled. "I…I'm g-going back to sleep… I'm sorry… I d-disturbed Kyouya-san!' she quickly jump to his futon and cover her head. Kyouya sighed as he saw girl went to his futon and was shivering.

"You're still… bothered…" he said whispering to her ears.

This made Tsuna surprised. Kyouya was now at the back of the girl's shivering body and hugging her. This made Tsuna blushed as she didn't know what to do, "Kyouya-san is h-hu-hugging me…" she thought as she remembered the time he said to her that they were married two months ago. "I wonder if we slept together before what happen to me… how we managed to be together? What was I before the accident?" she thought as she moved a little taking a glance at her husband.

Pair of brown eyes met a pair of bluish grey eyes, she quickly looked away. "I wonder if we already…um…" this made her blushed and felt her face was warm. "Umm…" she opened her mouth and quickly shut it. "What is it…" "Um… anou did we sleep together?" she asked innocently. This made Kyouya quiet as he didn't know what to say to the brunette.

This made his embraced loosen up and quickly turn around, Tsuna turned around. "Why can I answer her?" this made the man thought as he felt arms hugged him. "Kyouya-san is someone that I can trust… so even if he didn't answer me now… I know… I just know something is different…but still… "

"_I can't say this is real…" _

...

Kusakabe sighed as he noticed his boss was zoning out, "This is really scary… having Kyou-san dozed off like that makes me feel… like pigs are about fly…" he thought as he gripped his hands holding the papers. "Ahem… Kyou-san this are the papers for this month's reports." He said making his boss look at him.

"He seems to be acting normal…" he thought when suddenly, "Hey Tetsu…" "Yes, Kyou-san…" Kusakabe look at his boss, "What do you do when you are spending the night with your wife?" Kyouya said making Kusakabe dropped all the papers and his face became white almost letting out his soul.

"Kyou-san is definitely not on his right mind at all!"

...

Tsuna sighed as she stared at the windows quickly lying down on the tatami she stretched her arms and look at her bandaged hand.

"_Blood…"_

Her eyes turned to bright orange as she stared at her hand, feeling as if she was holding something and quickly squeezing it.

"_Like someone's heart…"_

This made her stood up from the tatami and straight towards the kitchen. At the kitchen holding a sharp knife, her hand laid at the wooden chopping board.

"_Piercing through the flesh…crushing the rib and pulling out the heart…"_

As her other hand was about to stab her hand on the chopping board, a strong gripped stopped her. "What are you doing?" Kyouya said glaring at her. Kyouya was surprised to see her eyes were glowing.

"_Glowing just like the first time I saw…" _

Tsuna blinked as her eyes returned to the shade of brown. "Hie… Kyouya-san … w-what happen?" she asked as she didn't know what had happen to her. Kyouya sighed as he dropped the knife at the table and hugged the girl.

"_Whenever I turned my back from her… she would do something that made me feel so tight… So tight that irritates me… just like a rabbit... moving around causing trouble... what is this feeling? This is… unbecoming of me…"_

* * *

P: Phew! That's chapter 3 desu! This chap is very shoujo-ish… I was in the lovey-dovey vibe so I made this and no gory stuff... except a little... she felt there wasn't something to begin with… but 'physical actions' had somehow made the move. That's why it's very OCC… Hahaha… :D Let's just say Hibari really likes cute animals and Tsu is like an animal that he needs to take care of... it kinda reminds of the late Peter the rabbit... he's really very energetic rabbit until he became fat... and all... rabbits are very cute animals and they easily become scared when they starts to get diarrhea... :(

The meeting scene was loosely based on a real story of a friend of mine, well she didn't talk about bases and activities… but she told me how embarrassed she was in front of everyone. And that spark an idea… hehehe she knew I was writing a story and I asked her consent and she said it was ok, and she just laughs about it. Note: Kaibutsu- means monster

Thank you for everyone who read this review, alert and fave!


	4. Chapter 4

P: Chappy 4! :)

It's been a while since I've written anything or uploaded anything. Because ever since I became busy with work a lot of things had happen. (one of which is I became addicted to romance novels). That's why hahaha but I just resigned (yey)… but I was extended (boo)… hahaha

WARNING: OCC-ness and please DO NOT SMOKE! SMOKING IS BAD!

Italics are flashbacks and thoughts. I'm sorry about chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 4

"What the fuck!" Gokudera Hayato cursed loudly as he crumpled the letter he received earlier. "Like hell, am I going there!" he kicked the nearby trashcan which it hit an innocent bystander in the process. After finishing his fifth cigarette, he threw the cigarette butt on the floor and started walking away. "Shit, what the hell is that letter for?" he said to himself as he crumpled more the paper.

Sitting at the fountain nearby, he sighed as he threw his sixth unfinished cigarette on the ground. Pulling out something from his pocket, it was the flower pendant that his beloved tenth wore before. It pained him looking at the pendant and quickly hid it on his pocket.

"I have to start packing my things…" and he walks away.

…

_Flashback…_

_Yukie wasn't pleased at what she heard from her grandson's mouth. Looking at a small wooden box with cherry blossoms design, she opened the box and took out a picture. The picture was slightly ruined by the green tea that had spilled long time ago. Loosened up, she touches the picture, "…why did you have to give him that worst trait of yours…" she said her eyes softened as she continued, "…he looks just like his mother…" she said before returning the picture to the box. _

…

Kyouya took a glanced at the girl who was sitting at his couch in his office. The girl wondered as she looked around the office, _'This place…' _she thought, _'It is really very dull…' she_ said. The interior was simple all white, a couch, a table, in the middle was the office table a plant on the far left, windows at the back of the table. _'This is like… a school's reception room… or something'_ she thought as she stared at the black hair man.

"Hmm…" the man eyed the girl, the girl startled as she quickly looked down on her knees. The sound of the sliding was open revealing a girl coming, "Sir! I have brought the reports!" the girl said in cheery tone. The girl saw the brunette at the couch and said, "Hi!" this made Tsuna straightened up a little. "umm… hi…" she said shyly. "I'm Haru and you are…."

"Miura, where the reports that Tetsu had asked you to give?" this made Haru straighten up and look at her boss. "Sorry…" she apologized as she hurried to give the papers to her boss. Kyouya look at the papers and saw something, "And what is this incident report?" this made Haru felt uneasy.

"Ah… anou… you see sir… I …" Haru stuttered. "Someone accidentally reversed the no. 4 and ended up hitting the No. 1?" Kyouya said making Haru more tensed than ever. "I am deeply sorry for what had happen … I just wanted to help by moving no. 4 but I accidentally placed it in reverse and it hit No.1…" she said lowly making the man glared at her even more. "Hahi!" the girl exclaimed making Tsuna surprised. "I'm sorry!" Haru said dashing off the office. "Wait!" Tsuna said as she hurried to catch up with the girl. "I'm sorry!" Haru screamed in a crying tone, but the brunette managed to catch up with her. "Wait please" grabbing her wrist, the girl moved her hand making them fall over. "Hahi!" "Hie!" and the two roll over.

Outside the office, Haru gave Tsuna a can of grass jelly juice. "Here!" she said smiling despite the plaster on her nose and Tsuna with a plaster on her forehead smiled as well. "Thanks" she smiled holding the can.

The two started to talk, "Hahi! You're the boss's wife!" the girl shrieked making Tsuna shyly nodded and played her fingers. Haru blinked and started to imagine things. "Yes… I'm Kyouya-san's wife…" "When? When did you two get married? I never knew Hibari-san even mind getting married?" Tsuna was bombarded with Haru's questions which made her feel blank. "_What is this? It's as if I don't feel anything?"_ she felt zoning out only to return by Haru's voice. "Tsuna-san? Are you ok?" she asked making the brunette smiled meekly and nodded. "It's just that I got an amnesia that's why…" she said, making Haru look surprised. "I'm sorry…" she said looking down this made Tsuna answered back, "No! It's ok…Kyouya-san said… we've been married for two months…I've been involved in an accident that's why I lost my memories." She said smiling but she knew something was wrong.

"So that explains why you're not wearing your wedding ring?" Haru said observing the brunette's hand.

"He said that as long as I don't remember he won't let me wear the ring." She said smiling. "So until then, I'll try to remember." She said brightly making Haru smiled at her.

...

At the office

Kusakabe sighed as he entered to his boss's office, his boss sat near the window looking outside. "Kyou-san, is there something wrong?" he asked making the black haired man look at him. Kusakabe knew what the problem is about, but he continued to play along. "Is it about your wife?" he asked, this made his boss glared at making him feel afraid. "Or may be not…" he thought.

Kyouya seated back to his seat and resume his paperwork, "So what happen to the two vehicles that Miura had damaged?" he asked trying not to have any eye contact. "Umm you see sir, the damaged was not big it's just a dent. But Haru had insisted that she should report it." Kusakabe said. Kyouya stood up, "We need to see the damages" he said making the other man blinked in confusion.

"_What did Haru do that made Kyou-san seems a little_…" he thought as he followed his boss outside.

Unknowing to him the reason why Kyouya was a little kind was because the girl managed to keep his wife company.

...

Back at the apartments the two walk together arriving to their door step. Upon arriving, thrre was a girl who was standing beside the door. The girl has long purple hair and was wearing a simple white dress and pair of white flats.

She smiled and bowed down, "Good evening Kyouya-san…"

* * *

P: That's chapter 4! Hehehe I'm sorry if the story is very confusing… actually I made it that way hahaha… but what I did in the last chapter was the first part was somewhere in her past . I'm sorry if it was confusing! Bows down…

Thank you for reading! :3


	5. Chapter 5

P: Weeee Chapter 5 desu! :3

* * *

Chapter 5

"N-No! D-don't k-kill m-m-me!" the man begged in front of a group of black suited men. At the back of those men stood two figures, one was girl wearing a pair of cargo pants and an orange jacket and the other was baby wearing a fedora hat and was also wearing a suit just like those men.

Tsuna's legs wobbled as she slowly turned her back only to be stop by a gun pointing at her back. "Are you already backing up?" a squeaky yet serious tone had said making her stop moving and raised both her hands up.

Smirking, the baby then turns towards the man. Tsuna turned also and saw the baby now pointing his gun at the man's forehead. "You had to witness this Tsuna." He said as he fixed his trigger.

"So tell us, who sent you?" Reborn said darkly, the man started to whim. "I-I'm i-innocent! P-please! I have a wife and a child! Please… s-spare me… I-…was s-set up!...I-…" before the man could finished, with the sound of a gunshot. Blood splattered at the dark brown colored bricks and men in suits were now tainted with blood so was the baby.

Tsuna felt throwing up after watching the whole scene, "W-why d-did y-y-yo-you h-ha-ve to-k-kil-k-kill him!" Tsuna screamed as tears were falling like a broken pipe. "What if he said… is true? What if he was set up? What if he was being used? Reborn! You could have let him talk at-le…" before Tsuna could finish her sentence Reborn pointed out his gun on her forehead.

"One more word and I'll shoot you… for real…" He said making the brunette gulped. "That man… he was sent to kill you." Reborn said as he started to walk away from the brunette. "Ah… ack

…uh-…ah!" she felt horrible.

Tsuna walk aimlessly at Namimori Shopping Center munching a taiyaki the vendor gave her earlier. While walking Tsuna didn't notice a banana peel was on floor, this made her slipped on the floor making her taiyaki flew out of her hand.

"Ah-hie!" she screamed as the taiyaki went flying out of her hand and hit the person at her back. "Eh?"

"Ah!" Tsuna stood up despite her back ache. She hurried to attend the person got hit by her taiyaki. "S-sorry!" she quickly bowed down. The person who got hit by her taiyaki took it out and smiled. "It's ok." He smiled at the girl.

The man, who got hit by the taiyaki used the sleeves of his shirt wipe off the red-bean paste. Tsuna felt guilty at the man and bowed down again. "I'm really sorry! I-if you want to I'll clean up your shirt ansd your f-face too!" she said all panicky.

The man smiled again and patted the girl's head. "It's ok. You don't have to clean my shirt or my face." He said in a warm voice.

"T-Takeshi-san! Thank goodness! You're back! W-we g-got a-an important guest coming t-tonight!" a chef came out from a Japanese restaurant where Tsuna had slipped by a banana peel.

"Important guest?"

"Yes! It's Hibari Yukie-sama!" the chef said all panicky.

Tekeshi gave a small sigh and quickly gave an assurance look at the chef. "So what's the problem? Have we run out of stock? As I remember Yukie-sama likes Nabe and our sushi. So I guess we don't have enough mushroom, sake and maguro?"

The chef shook his head and gave out a stressful look. "N-no… y-you see… our waitress. She got sick. And also another chef was absent because it was an emergency." The chef explained.

Takeshi gave a nod and noticed the brunette who was still there. This gave him an idea. "Umm… a-anou can you help me out a little?" Takeshi asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh?"

Kyouya started walking around Namimori Shopping center trying to find Tsuna, who according to their neighbour had gone out for a while. And knowing how 'suicidal and homicidal' his 'wife' can be, he started to get all frustrated at the brunette's sudden disappearance.

He let an inaudible cursed under his breath. He wasn't the type to look for someone. _Especially someone like her._ He couldn't help but remember how his 'wife' has attacked him before.

...

_It has been three days after he found the brunette from the road. On the second day, the girl woke up and was throwing tantrums and even gave the black hair man wound on his cheek. Didn't know what to do the brunette he quickly called the neighboring doctor and managed to inject an anxiolytic drug to calm her down. _

_Sitting beside the unconscious girl, who was all wrapped with bandages. He still couldn't imagine a girl wearing casual girly clothes gets burned and cover with blood and what's more an expensive looking box on her bloodied hand. _

_He gave out a small sigh as he look at the girl's sleeping face. The girl's hair was burned making her hair all shaggy and wild. And he looked at her hands which was cover with bandages_

"_Who is she?" he told himself. _

_The girl slowly opened her eyes and glowed. And unexpectedly, the girl quickly gave a kick. Luckily, he was good at fighting and quickly evaded her attack. This made him more curious about who she is. _

_After the kick, Tsuna quickly move towards his back and used her elbow to give a hit but Kyouya quickly blocked it with one of his tonfas. Kyouya gave out a frown as he used one of his tonfas to attack the girl. But Tsuna immediately dodged the metal stick by lowering her head and prepared her fist. Then she gave out an upper cut and Kyouya managed to use his arm to block the attack. _

_Tsuna winced as she noticed her white colored bandaged cover fist had now turned to red. Quickly moving away from the man she touched her bloody hands. Kyouya couldn't help but smile. It's been a long time since he had a fight with someone and now an injured girl suddenly gave him one. _

_Tsuna, who is now in her fighting stance, was about to hit Kyouya when suddenly…_

'_Onee-chan...'_

_She quickly dropped her stance and kneeled down on the tatami and hugged herself. This made Kyouya wonder and walk towards the brunette. Accidentally letting his guard down, Tsuna quickly jumped on him and placed her hands on his neck strangling him slowly. _

"_A-ack…" he winced in pain as the brunette's hands was slowly pressing him harder. _

"_S-stop i-it please…" she said as tears drop down on the man's face. The grip loosen up and he was surprised at the brunette who started crying and started pushing something in thin air as if there were people._

"_G-get a-away f-from me!" tightened her grip to Kyouya's shirt and lowering her head near his chest. Kyouya was surprised at the girl's sudden outburst and slowly hugged the girl. _

_He didn't know why, but just hugged her._

_..._

Kyouya suddenly stopped as he saw a familiar black Toyota Century parked in front of a Japanese Restaurant. Opening the door he saw a familiar woman wearing a wisteria printed kimono. Coming out of the car, Yukie saw Kyouya standing near the car. Yukie frowned and noticed his grandson's appearance looked all ragged.

"Why are you here?" she said in a stern, nonchalant voice. Before Kyouya could speak the sliding dorm from Takesushi opened and he saw a familiar brunette coming out.

"Irrashimasen!"

Tsuna came out of the sliding door and greeted the restaurant's important guess. Since it was an important guess, she had to look presentable. Wearing cherry blossom printed pink kimino, her hair was half tied to the side with a small branch shaped hairpin pinned on the bun.

After bowing, her eyes widened as she saw Kyouya standing beside the important guest.

* * *

P: Okies! It's tada-da-da-da-done! Hahaha Chapter 5 yey! And I managed to write a fighting scene woohoo! But still it's too OCC… Anyways! To all the reviews, favourites and alerts. I thank you all! Hehehehe (a bottle of beer really helps boost imaginations nyahahaha :3)

Notes:

Tsuna-chan decided to take a stroll in the shopping center because Kyouya-san left her home.

In the flashback portion, Kyouya's tonfas were actually hidden somewhere (actually underneath his tatami) so he quickly got it after Tsuna attacked him.

Taiyaki- the fish shaped cake with red-bean filling. Never tried it but I tried this Korean ice cream that looked like a taiyaki.

Sake- salmon not the Sake(drink)

Maguro- tuna

Nabe- hot pot

Toyota Century- it's an ultra luxury car. I looked at it on wiki and after seeing it.( I remember watching live actions with expensive looking ar so I check it on wiki) and I was like… "It's a car perfectly for a super-rich people!"

Wonder what had happen at the end of chapter 4?

Thanks again desu!


	6. Chapter 6

P: It's been a while since I did anything… (I was really in a totally embarrass mood/emo-ish-mood right now… )

Been listening to Christina Perri's Thousand years… (this made my emo-ish-ness state… more emo…)

* * *

Chapter 6

_13 year old Tsuna felt uneasy as she stood near the door towards the balcony. It was a party that her grandfather had held in his mansion and she was invited so that she could meet other young people same age as her._

_''For socialization…huh? I would rather stay home and play videogames than standing here like a statue.'' she said to herself apathetically. It was full of allies and even some famous personality who has connections with the mafia. _

_Getting tired to look at them, she look down and stared at her worn-out white ballet flats. It was a sudden affair and knowing her who doesn't buy anything girly was wearing an off- white dress which was supposedly white with a light orange colored belt and a pair of worn out white ballet shoes and her hair was tied in pigtails. She looked like a girl going to church than going to a party. Worst, she looked like a 7 year old girl because of her height._

_While engrossing at her tattered shoes, she heard soft giggles which made her look up. _

_She blinked and stared at the girls who were giggling. And few seconds the girls then started walking away. Tsuna couldn't help but stared at their shoes, it was those high heel shoes with gems and silver decorations. _

_'They have pretty shoes... and their dresses as well...' she thought as she stared at them until they disappeared in front of her. _

_She sighed as she return her eyes to the crowd. 'I just wish the party would end now... I'm bored...' she thought as she frowned looking at the crowd._

_It was a mixed of laughter, seriousness, flirting and other social implications. 'Might as well walk away...' she said turning around going to the balcony. _

_At the balcony, she then saw a young man leaning at the wall near the door. _

_The young man's head was tilted down and his arms were crossed at his chest. Tsuna blinked as she walked closer to the young man. _

_The young man's eyebrow twitched making the brunette moved back.  
_

_The young man open his eyes with sheer annoyance which made the girl shivered in fear. The young man was emitting dark aura at her. _

_She gulped as she quickly apologized. ''I-I'm s-sorry!'' she said as she hurried towards the door but because of her worn out shoes it open and made her trip on the floor. ''Ouch!'' she stood up touching her chin. _

_The young man stared at her with even more annoyance at her. _

_''I-I'm s-so...'' _

_''Why is there a child in this party? I thought this was an adult's affair?'' he said coldly. _

_''A-a ch-child?'' so the young man sees her as a child. Well, who doesn't? _

_''I'm…" not a child! I'm 13! Tsuna wanted to tell the young man in front of her. The young man who was irritated from the beginning then helps the brunette up and looked at her now opened shoe. _

_Without hesitation, he then carried her in a bridal style and jumped at the balcony. Landing on the ground, the young man noticed the girl's face was buried at his chest. This made him even irritated. _

_He sighed. And to think she was his rival. _

_''You're annoying you know that...'' he said to her. Tsuna just buried her face on the young man not caring what he said to her. He wanted to leave her on the floor, but he couldn't and decided to carry her towards the lobby of mansion._

_Seven years later... _

_Tsuna sighed as she stands at the same door beside the balcony. ''I should have said I'm busy...'' she said to herself with a glass of orange juice in her hand. _

_It was the same old routine. Attend parties, held parties, be very superficial to all she met. Even the girls who laughed at her before, she treats them as if they were friends since childhood. _

_At the balcony, she sighed as she felt the wind blew to her hair. She smiled at the man who was leaning on the wall. _

_''Hi...'' she said smiling. _

_The man frowned as he started walking away. _

* * *

"_And who is she?" _

_Tsuna felt the gazed of the older woman on her. _

"_I-I'm…" _

"_My wife…" Kyouya said as he was about to dragged the brunette away from the restaurant. But he was stopped by Yukie's bodyguards. _

_He frowned at the bodyguards but they tried not to show fear. "Move…" he commanded. _

"_No… have you forgotten what today is?" Yukie ask as she turned around to look at the two. "It's Saturday and I said I want to meet you and also…" she looked at the brunette. _

"_Your wife…"_

Tsuna took a deep breath as she was sitting beside Kyouya who was busy looking aimlessly at somewhere. 'Kyouya-san! What are you doing?'' she wanted to scream but due to the heavy atmosphere she couldn't. She looked at the old woman who was sitting at the front table. She gulped as she looked down at the chopsticks. 'This is awkward!' she wanted to cry but couldn't.

After assisting the guest towards the vip room, Yukie then requested to have another waitress to served them. She protested by saying that she's the only one available but Takeshi, the owner then tells that if it's ok if a waiter would serve them. Yukie agrees and Tsuna is left to stay with them.

'I... want to go home...' she said to herself again. _I should have stay at the apartment! She imagined her animated self all teary eyed._

It was a long silence until the sound of the tea cup placing on the table broke the ice. ''So you're Kyouya's wife?'' the old woman question her making Tsuna gulped and nodded shyly.

_His wife..._ Tsuna blushed as she looked again at the chopsticks.

''Yes... I'm K…-Kyo… um…Kyouya-san w-wife...''

Yukie took a sip of her cup then continued. ''If you're Kyouya's wife, why did you hesitate to say? And also what did you give to my grandson in order for him to marry you?''

This made Tsuna frozed and started to shiver.

''I- I...'' she said in an almost inaudible voice. She didn't know what to say? She started to think. When did they meet? How it all happen?

She just remained quiet which Yukie frowned at her.

''Kyouya, where did you pick up this kind of woman as your wife? And she doesn't look like a woman, more of a teenage girl. You girl, did you just married my grandson because of his money?''

"Huh?" she was surprised at what she had heard from the old woman. She knows that she isn't the type who would marry someone because of money.

''Oba-sama, Tsuna did not marry me because of money. I ask her to marry me.'' Kyouya finally spoke but the way said those words weren't emotional, it was more of an answer.

Tsuna felt it was all...

_Why is it the way Kyouya-san talk… it's as if... he was lying? _

He was lying? Tsuna said to herself as she tried not to breakdown.

_But what if he said were true? How about the time we spent together? The time he said that they been married for two months. What was her life before? Why is it... She could only think about is... _

_Nee-san... _

The brunette stood up and started walking outside the VIP room. This made Kyouya stood up also and was about to follow her until Yukie's bodyguards blocked him including Kusakabe who was with the Madam.

''Tetsu... Move...'' he said in a threatening tone

Kusakabe took a big gulped and tried not to show his fear. ''I'm sorry Kyou-san it's Yukie-sama's order.'' he apologized. Kyouya frowned. He needed to follow her, who knows what trouble she'll end up with.

''Yukie-sama... Sorry, I'm late...'' a soft voice has said.

''Nagi-san, we've been waiting for you.'' Yukie said as she took a sip again in her green tea. The purple haired young woman smile and look at Kyouya.

''Konbanwa, Kyouya-sama.''

Tsuna started walking aimlessly at the dark alley of the town. Continued to walk, a group of thugs surrounded her.

''Look what we have here. A cute little girl. And she's wearing a kimono!'' one of the thugs said as he walk closely to the brunette. Because Tsuna was in a trance like state she didn't move instead she just stared at them.

''Ooh no talk huh?'' pushing her on the floor, Tsuna remain unmovable like a doll that was thrown away.

One of thugs, who were now smiling maniacally and with one hand he started to open the kimono. But before he could fully open it the brunette's hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed it hard making the man screamed.

''O-ouch y-you b-bit...'' but before the man could finish his sentence; Tsuna stood up and was already breaking the man's wrist.

''You bitch!'' one of the thugs swing a metal pipe to the brunette but with one hand free Tsuna used it to block the metal pipe. The thug who was holding metal pipe was surprised to see the brunette's eyes had glowed.

Pulling the metal pipe, Tsuna threw it on the ground as well throwing the man that she was holding to the floor. Because of the strong impact that Tsuna had threw the man, the man coughed with blood. The remaining thugs were now afraid at the girl. Tsuna, whose kimono was slightly open continued to walk towards the group of thugs and gave an evil insane smile.

_Nee-san is strong... _

Tsuna started to kick one the guys and then punching them, throwing them on the floor coughing blood

_Without any hesitation she can kill..._

Breaking another guy's arm almost tearing it...

There was one person left and with her fist which was now cover with an orange colored flame. As she was about to punch the man, when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. Tsuna blinked at what she saw.

''Kyouya-san?'' she said as the flame on her hand disappeared.

Kyouya started to drag her out of the alley. ''K-Kyouya-san... W-what ... had h-happe..'' her eyes widened as the man hugs her.

_For the last time don't run away from me AGAIN!_

''Let's go home...'' he said coldly. Tsuna could only nod at him.

Arriving in the apartment, he pushed her on the tatami, Kyouya stared at the brunette and few seconds he started to kiss her. Tsuna's eyes widened as she felt the sudden intensity of his kiss it was forced but it felt warm and comfortable.

_But it's not right…or not? _

Tsuna quickly pulled the man away covering her eyes with her arm. Her kimono was now open revealing her underwear and her hair was in a mess.

_I'm... _

It was a long silence until the brunette removed her arm from her eyes and with her other arm. She then placed her arms on the man's neck and slowly pulling him to her him.

* * *

End of chapter 6

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"_Onee-san, here's your tea." a small girl with long pink hair tied in pigtails said shyly towards to Tsuna who was busy checking the documents one of her men had brought to her. _

_She stopped writing and turned her head towards the girl who was holding a cup of tea. She smiled and took the cup from the girl. "Thank you, Ai." She said warmly making the girl's eyes widened and sparkled cutely. "Hai! Onee-san!" she curtsied and stood beside the brunette who was drinking the tea. _

_Tsuna noticed the girl was still standing beside her and staring at her drinking the tea. This made the brunette felt conscious on the girl's smiling face because she felt there might be something on her face. _

"_Hey Ai, is there something on my face?" she finally ask as the girl suddenly shook her head. "Nandemonai! Onee-san! I just want to see Onee-san drink the tea I made!" she said cheerful which made Tsuna couldn't help but smile at the girl. _

"_Onee-san did you like my tea?" the girl who was happy before suddenly changed into a worried look. This made Tsuna blinked and glanced at the tea cup. "Of course, the tea is good." She said smiling at the girl but she knew there was something in the tea. _

"_Maybe, she accidentally placed salt instead of sugar.' She thought pure heartedly and continued to smile at the girl. _

"_Ai-chan!" an elderly woman called out making the two look up and saw one of the maids entered the room. "Oh I'm sorry Tenth. Did Ai bother you again?" the maid said as she pinched Ai's ear making Ai yelp in pain. _

"_Oww! That hurts! Yana! I was just giving onee-san tea!" the girl said defensively making the old woman frowned and started to drag the little girl out of the room. _

_Tsuna sighed in relieved a she returned to her tea. The once colored brown tea was now covered with red and slowly the reddish tea then starts to overflow making the brunette drop the tea cup. _

_Onee-san… likes my tea… _

_Ai appeared in front of Tsuna who was covered with blood on her half burned face. Walking slowly, Ai stretched her hand to touch Tsuna's cheek making her Tsuna widened her eyes and tears started to come down from her eyes. _

"_Onee-san… is very strong… I'm glad…" the girl smiled and quickly the blood ran down from her face and Tsuna started to touch her face and screamed. _

* * *

Tsuna immediately opened her eyes and stood up from her futon. Panting she felt how her sweat drip like a melting ice. She felt how shaky she was.

"That dream…" she whispered in between her breathe. Gripping the blanket that she was holding and with one hand she placed it on her forehead. 'What was that dream about?' she couldn't help but thought about that dreams.

Turning around, she saw Kyouya sleeping on the other side. She couldn't help but feel sad about what had happen the other night.

_As their kiss deepened Tsuna slowly, clumsily touched the man's back slowly pulling the dress shirt up and feeling the warm skin. They continued to kiss, Kyouya was savouring the brunette's lips and his hands which was now embracing her back and unlocking her underwear's lock and touching the brunette's back as well. And then the two suddenly pause and look at each other. _

_Kyouya frowned and quickly move away from the brunette. This made Tsuna stood and her underwear which was unlocked and the straps went down revealing her breasts. She didn't care about her underwear falling down what she care about was that the man suddenly stop kissing her. _

"_K-Kyouya-san?" she asked. _

_Kyouya was still silent and started to stood up, before walking, he then said. "I'm going to take a bath." _

_Leaving the brunette on the tatami floor. Tsuna hugged herself tightly and she felt tears were about to fall. _

'_He didn't like it?' she said to herself biting her lower lip. _

Tsuna hugged herself as she looked at the sleeping figure on the other side of her bed. She crawled and slowly stared at the sleeping man.

"Kyouya-san… why did happen in the past 2 months that you've been telling?" she whispered in an almost inaudible sound. Tear drop suddenly felt on the tatami making Tsuna widened her eyes. Touching her cheeks she felt tears dropped down from her eyes like a pipe with a small hole leaking down the clear liquid on the floor.

"I want to know who I am? Kyouya-san…"

'Because… I…feel that… this is all…'

"_NISEMONO…" _

"_Zenbu da…" _

"_There's no such thing as truth behind this…" _

"_That's why…" _

Tsuna was now on top the man with her hands on his neck slowly gripping it…

"Can you die now?" tears fell down with a pair of orange glowing insane looking eyes flash as Tsuna strangled the sleeping man.

As Tsuna was strangling him a hand suddenly swung making the brunette move backwards. Kyouya, who was now awake and got his tonfa out an instant.

"_Kamikorosu..._ "

Tsuna gave a smirk and gave the man a punch, unfortunately her fist was block by the steel tonfa. Using her one leg she sweeps it to attack the man's legs. The man winced a bit in pain but quickly jump away from the brunette. Jumping away Tsuna was fast and was now in front of him.

Kyouya was surprised at the brunette's eyes. It was those orange glowing eyes again.

He glared in an instant.

* * *

Kyouya stared at the sleeping girl. He frowned as he touch the girl's cheeks. The brunette move her head and softly whispered, "Stop…" this made Kyouya dropped his hand and look at her emotionless.

_Everything is a lie_

_Lie would give happiness _

_And also gives you pain… _

* * *

Hayato sighed as he finally got out of the airport. It was long flight and he was aching to have a smoke. Placing the cigarette on his lip, he scowled as he saw a person in front of him.

The man grinned and wave at him. "It's been a while Gokudera." He said.

"Yeah… whatever… you're still that same… baseball idiot"

"I finally saw her."

Hayato's eyes widened at what Takeshi said to him. He saw her? The Tenth?

* * *

End of chappy 7

P: weeeee! =w= !

Nisemono- fake

Zenbu da – Everything or all of it


End file.
